Diesel Pfingsten
|birthplace = Ventura, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Tandaran guard }} Darrell "Diesel" Pfingsten is an actor, stuntman, camera operator, and filmmaker who appeared as a Tandaran guard in the first season episode . He filmed his scenes for this episode on Friday and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 9. Pfingsten was born in Ventura, California and served in the US Navy as a signalman and the US Army Reserve as an Intelligence Analyst. Due to his military background, Pfingsten worked as military technical advisor on the television series Roswell, VIP, and Special Unit 2. He is the owner of the production support rental company Film Cartel Los Angeles which operates in the greater Los Angeles area. Pfingsten was featured in episodes of MADtv (1999, with Debra Wilson), Running with Scissors (2000), The Andy Dick Show (2001, with Andy Dick), The District (2001, with Roger Aaron Brown and Richard Fancy), and the reality show Combat Missions (2002) as well as the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000, with Sean Whalen, Kevin Grevioux, Michael Papajohn, Jim Palmer, Kenny Endoso, Paul Eliopoulos, Al Goto, and Paige Brooks), the short comedy Teeth of Doom (2003), the short comedy Stony (2014), and the short action film Among Wolves (2015) on which he also worked as producer and appeared alongside his wife, Sheehan Pfingsten. As a stunt performer, Pfingsten worked on episodes of Angel and The Agency, the television drama If These Walls Could Talk 2 (2000, with Marley McClean and Nancy Thurston), the music drama Coyote Ugly (2000), the action thriller Swordfish (2001, with stunts by Eddie Braun, Tony Brubaker, Jay Caputo, Mark Chadwick, Kevin Derr, Spiro Razatos, Eileen Weisinger, Jeff Cadiente, and Monica Staggs), and the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, with The Rock and stunts by Henry Kingi, Jr., Jeff Wolfe, Craig Baxley, Jr., Troy Brenna, Alex Chansky, Danny Downey, Anita Hart, Oliver Keller, Diana R. Lupo, Bridgett Riley, Lynn Salvatori, and Scott Workman). Beside acting and stunt work, Pfingsten worked as stand-in for Rob Nagle on the television drama An American Daughter (2000, with Stanley Kamel, Wendy Schenker, and Jane Carr), for on the television series Gideon's Crossing (2001, working with fellow stand-ins Jane Bordeaux and Melissa Vinicor), for on the drama Bounce (2000, with Julianne Christie and Scott Alan Smith), for Brian Von Holt on the war drama Windtalkers (2002, with Rob McCabe), for in the crime thriller Confidence (2003, with Jackson Bolt, Elle Alexander, John Carroll Lynch, Robert Pine, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., and Leland Orser), and for in the comedy Wheelmen (2005, with James Avery, Jim Beaver, Jeremy Roberts, and Rainn Wilson). In 2004, Pfingsten directed the short thriller The Hitter Awards and in 2005, he worked as editor and cinematographer on the short romance Starved for Attention. His work as assistant camera operator include the short drama The Particulars (2011), the drama Nobody Walks (2012), the crime drama The Bling Ring (2013, with Kirsten Dunst), the horror thriller Acid Girls (2014), the short film And the Tiara Goes To... (2015), the talk show Spotlight Arts (2016) on which he also worked as co-producer and for which he received an Emmy Award nomination in the category Independent Programming in 2017, the comedy series FBE Sketches (2016), and the comedy series CollegeHumor Originals (2016). As camera operator, Pfingsten worked most recently on the short film Timeless (2017), the horror comedy Snake Outta Compton (2018), the action comedy Chuck Hank and the San Diego Twins (2017), and the short film Stamm (2017). More recent acting work includes the science fiction mini-series Debris: The Ganymede Event (2016), the drama Shadow of a Gun (2017) also as first assistant camera operator, and the drama Truth (2018) on which he worked as associate producer and first assistant camera operator. External links * * Diesel Pfingsten at Twitter.com * Diesel Pfingsten at LinkedIn.com Category:Performers Category:ENT performers